Yaoi Fan Girls
by khkrazy
Summary: Kairi,Olette,Namine,and Aqua are sick an tired of watching these boys be completely oblivious to their emotions it was time to step in. Soriku


**A story about the yaoi fan girls in KH this is the first part of a series that will have somewhere in between 3 to 5 parts.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own...though the actions of these fangirls are based off me and my friends XD  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

Kairi sauntered over to their usual lunch spot in the grass with Namine Olette and Aqua trailing behind her. She sat down next to Roxas giving him a quick smile, he smiled back as he watched the other girls fall down beside him.

"So whats going on with you?" asked Namine

Roxas turned around realizing she was talking to him "Oh nothing." he said awkwardly

"Rox, I know you." she said

"I know." he said

Sora ran over with a yellow Frisbee in his hand and Riku behind him. He swallowed hard trying to catch his breath.

"Hey...guys..." he panted out.

"Breathe." said Kairi cheerfully

Sora smiled "Trying, anyways, Roxas you up for a game?" He asked holding up the brightly colored disc

The blond nodded "Full contact?" he asked

Sora nodded enthusiastically "They don't call it ultimate frisbee for nothing." he said running towards the open field. Roxas dropped his book bag and quickly ran behind him.

Riku sat down slowly, his eyes never leaving the brunette. A slight smirk spread across Kairi's face, she turned around to see the same look plastered on the other girl's faces. She looked at Olette with an inquisitive expression. Olette's smile grew wider and she nodded.

"Hey Riku." said Kairi

The sliverette stayed focused on Sora.

"Riku." she called again a little louder

"Hmm?" he answered turning around

"Why don't you go play?"

Riku shrugged "I'm better off keeping you ladies company."

Kairi turned back around, taking a look at Namine who nodded at her to continue.

Kairi cleared her throat "You sure? I mean we don't wanna hold you hostage, plus they are playing _full contact_." she said emphasizing the last words

Riku raised his eyebrows in agreement. "Alright fine, I guess a little frisbee couldn't hurt." he said dusting off his pants and jogging over to the smaller boys.

Kairi moved back to sit in between Namine and Olette.

"Why do I have to do this by myself?" asked Kairi

"Because they're your friends." said Namine flatly

"So?"

"Its like a rule or something, plus you want them together just as bad as they want to be together." said Olette

Aqua made a confused face "What are you guys talking about?"

The three other girls turned to face her "Helllooo getting Sora and Riku together." said Namine matter-of-factly

Aqua's confusion just increased "So you're gonna get them together?"

"Yeah." said the other three in unison

"Alright, sounds like a plan."

The three were promptly distracted when the saw Riku tackle Sora to the ground straddling his hips with his own. They looked around at each other with extreme excitement. The redhead let out a faint squeal as she watched Riku pin Sora's hand above his head.

"Riku! Riku stop!" he yelled in between giggles

Riku smiled as the brunette squirmed under his weight.

"Dude, they so totally want each other." said Namine quietly

"Well Kairi, its all on you to get those to together."

She rolled her eyes "Yeah thanks, no pressure right."

* * *

After school Kairi sat on the wall waiting for Riku and Sora to come up so they could walk home together like they had been since elementary school. Her legs dangled off the wall on account of the fact that her feel didn't touch the ground. Namine walked up behind he ad sat on the wall causing Kairi to jump slightly.

"You scared me." she said clutching her chest.

Namine let out a faint giggle "My bad, I just wanted to remind you our little plan so you can put it into play while you guys are walking home."

Kairi nodded she hadn't even thought about it, "Yeah, that's a good idea."

"I know." said the blond with a smile

She stood up getting ready to walk away "Oh, and text us the second anything happens kay?" Kairi nodded back.

As Namine walked away Sora and Riku walked up, the three exchanged smiles. Namine gave the red head a thumbs up behind their backs.

Kairi felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. "What if I make things awkward and they never get together, or they think I'm some kinda freak and we can't be friends anymore." she thought worriedly

"Kairi!" yelled Sora shaking her from her thoughts .

"Yeah?" she replied turning to face him

"You spaced out on us there." said Riku

"Too much on my mind but its whatever, lets go." she said forcing a smile.

The three of them walked with Sora in the middle, Kairi took a deep and reached out to grab Sora's hand. He smiled and out of reflex grabbed Riku's. The older boy felt his heart slow down as the smaller hand intertwined with his. Kairi swung her arm forward encouraging Sora to do the same. Sora smiled up at Riku as he swung their arms together, Riku looked back down with a slight smile emerging on his face. Kairi inwardly applauded herself for this slight success. They turned the corner and then Kairi suddenly remember something, the store on this corner was where Olette worked after school. She looked at Sora and Riku who were holding hands a little tighter while stealing glances at each other.

"Hey, brb." she said quickly before dashing into the store leaving the boys outside confused.

"Hey." said Olette slightly perplexed

Kairi panted while looking out the window at the two boys.

"Whats going on?" asked Olette

"Sora and Riku and outside."

"Oh, lemme see." said Olette running over to look out the window.

Riku slowly pulled his hand back upon realizing their finger were locked together. Sora sighed, disappointed at the sudden coldness.

"Dammit." mumbled Kairi

"Why" whined Olette "Stupid Riku."

Kairi nodded in agreement.

Sora picked up Riku's hand holding flatly on his own staring at it intently.

"What are you doing Sor?"

"I dunno, like I thought you hands wouldn't be this pretty anymore."

Riku laughed "What?"

Sora looked up snapping out of his daze, a faint blush tinting his cheeks.

"No, it's just I haven't seen you so close since we were kids, you're really different, but still the same."

Riku smiled placing his forehead on Sora's. "So I'm pretty?"

Sora blushed more "No its not like that."

Riku leaned forward further placing his nose on the brunette's, Riku stared at Sora, they were so close his eyes were just a mesh of blue.

Kairi pushed her face closer to the window "yes yes yes...do it...do itttt..." she chanted quietly

Sora pulled back averting his eyes "You take things to literally." he said

Riku pulled back with a sigh "Maybe you're right."

Kairi grabbed at her hair "NO! Dammit!" she yelled

Olette patted her on the back "Don't worry, its gonna be fine."

Kairi let out a sigh before meeting back up with her friends. She stared at them both, you could cut the tension with a knife.

"Alright, fine lets go." she said before the three finished their trek home

* * *

The next day the girls sat outside again for lunch going ballistic over yesterday's events.

Kairi recapped the entire story in one breath, when she stopped she inhaled deeply. The other girls sighed.

"So now what?" asked Aqua

"We keep trying."said Namine

"Well, heres your chance."

Sora came over with a sad look on his face. "Omg whats wrong?" asked Kairi

"Um...can we go talk." he said quietly

"Yeah yeah sure." she said standing up

The two walked closely down the hall in silence. "I need your help." said Sora

"What?" asked Kairi

"Do you think...umm, Riku would like...date me." he mumbled biting his lip.

Kairi forced back the enormous smile inching up to her face. "Duh!" she said

Sora smiled weakly before taking in a breath. "Ok, thanks." he said walking down the corridor towards study hall.

Kairi finally released the smile before running back to the girls.

* * *

Sora stood at the door of the room and looked at Riku with tears building in his eyes.

"Hey." he squealed out

"Hey." said Riku keeping his eyes fixed on his book

Sora walked over and pulled the text book out from in front of him before sitting on the desk.

Riku looked him in the eyes "What are you doing?" he asked

Sora leaned in placing his nose on Riku's "I don't know." he whispered

Riku leaned in closing the gap placing his lips on Sora's, the brunette threaded his hands through Riku's hair pulling him closer.

The two boys spun around when they heard a faint squeaking.

Sora looked up to see an empty doorway.

"Are we good?" asked Riku

"Yeah better than good." said Sora breathlessly.

Sora slid off the desk extending his hand out to Riku the silverette smiled and linked his hand into his leading him outside to the field where Kairi, Namine, Olette and Aqua sat trying to look innocent. As the two walked pass hand in hand Kairi just looked up and pointed to their joined hands with a quiet "Oh."

Sora blushed "Yeah."

The boys walked off whispering in each others ears. The girls waited until they were out of ear shot to proceed with the squealing and laughing.

* * *

**A/N: I actually don't like Kairi but she was cool in this so yeah...next up Yaoi Fan Girls****:Unite**

**Oh one more thing Reviews pleasee?  
**


End file.
